Cute Li'l Fella
by ProfTEntee
Summary: Kids story! (Mostly) The usually cold-blooded Kano meets a strange creature named Sackboy. The two form an unlikely friendship and Kano's cold heart begins to melt.
1. Character Summary

This is a story meant entirely for kids! well, not entirely. There are a few moments where it gets kinda more meant for older audiences, but I did my best to keep it at a K+ rating. Hope kids and adults alike like it a lot!

Apparently some people may get confused from all the characters coming in (I'm lookin' at you, Pigneri!), so I'm posting a list of some of the Mortal Kombat characters here, so that people have a reference. This is in order of importance to the story. And yes, I took these directly from the Mortal Kombat wiki page. Deal with it.

* * *

Kano: As a mercenary and leader of the international crime cartel known as the Black Dragon, he rises beyond the level of mere brutality and aggression by also being sly and cunning. Originally from Australia, Kano is highly opportunistic and eager to betray his own realm for money or personal gain. He combines the features of a cowardly minion, a lone survivor, a crazed madman, and an intelligent commander. His actions have made him the archenemy of Lt. Sonya Blade. A portion of Kano's face is covered with a metal plate, the result of a disfiguring injury he sustained at the hands of Major Jackson Briggs (Jax) prior to the events of the series, with the plated eye being a glowing red orb capable of emitting laser beams.

Raiden: Raiden is the eternal God of Thunder, protector o fEarthrealm, and arguably one of the most powerful characters in all of Mortal Kombat. Being a god, he possesses many supernatural abilities, such as the ability to teleport, control lightning and fly. As a god, he is used to thinking in terms of eternity rather than normal human lifespans, and so he has a radically different outlook on life. This is not to say he is incapable of understanding human values and psyches.

Sonya Blade: A member of a top United States Special Forces unit, Sonya Blade is a beautiful, stern, tough-as-nails lieutenant. Her impulsiveness is catalyzed by her superior and good friend, Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs. Sonya represents a very emancipated and headstrong woman, but for all her stubbornness and pride, she deeply cares about the lives of her friends and comrades. She has a long-standing enmity with the thug, Kano, who had murdered a former partner of hers, and stands for everything Sonya despises.

Shang Tsung: A powerful, deadly sorcerer and a primary villain in the _Mortal Kombat_ franchise, Shang Tsung is a shapeshifter who needs to consume souls in order to sustain his health and life. In the _Mortal Kombat_ series, he is the epitome of cunning and decadence, as symbolized by his preference for lavish parties, grand palaces, and stylish clothing. Unlike the crude Shao Kahn, this bombast is a facade, disguising Tsung's true intellectual and mental sophistication.

Shao Kahn: Shao Kahn the Konqueror is represented as the embodiment of evil. In many respects, he resembles a large Asian warrior, and is well known amongst the roster of Mortal Kombat Kombatants for his godlike strength which rivals, if not outright exceeds, that of Raiden, the God of Thunder.

Liu Kang: Liu Kang is one of the most popular and accessible characters in the series. He is one of Earthrealm's greatest warriors, having defeated many to prove his valor. Throughout the series he has been gradually portrayed as the main hero, becoming champion after the first _Mortal Kombat_ tournament. Liu Kang has found a nemesis in the traitorous Shang Tsung, a sorcerer who he has defeated on numerous occasions.

Johnny Cage: Johnny Cage was a struggling Hollywood action movie star who wanted to get his fame back. Originally entering the _Mortal Kombat_ tournament to display his fighting skills and prove himself to skeptical movie critics and the movie-viewing public, who believed Cage was nothing more than an actor who relied too much on stunts and camera work and was not a real proficient fighter. Eventually, Cage becomes one of the most important defenders of Earthrealm. Though he occasionally lapses into his former selfish and materialistic ways, he has always been a brave and loyal warrior for Earthrealm.

Kung Lao: Kung Lao is a former Shaolin monk and a member of the White Lotus Society. He stands in the shadow of his great ancestor, the Great Kung Lao, but unlike his great ancestor, he has no desire to be champion and would rather live a life of peace. However, this was changed in MK 2011, wherein Kung Lao is now eager to prove himself equal to Liu Kang. As well, he has sought counsel from master Bo' Rai Cho. Of the Earthrealm warriors, Kung Lao is the most outspoken pacifist, although he will not hesitate to severely punish those who attack him, Earthrealm, or his friends. His trademark is his Razor-Rimmed Hat, which he can employ quite powerfully and effectively in combat.

Kabal: Kabal was first introduced in _Mortal Kombat 3_, sporting long, black hair, Hookswords, and a respirator. He was a mysterious chosen warrior who survived an attack from one of Shao Kahn's extermination squads. His origin was unknown, however, his ending reveals he was actually a member of the Black Dragon. Before his disfigurement, he was a police officer partnered up with Kurtis Stryker.

* * *

And that's pretty much it! The next chapter will be the start of the actual story!


	2. Chapter 1

This is a story meant entirely for kids! I wanted to write a kid's story for my baby sister, Molly. Hope kids and adults alike like it a lot!

P.S., apparently Sackboy is eight centimeters tall. But for the purpose of this story, I am instead going to make him eight INCHES tall. This is just to maximize the potential for interactions with (much) bigger characters while still keeping him small.

* * *

**Cute Li'l Fella**

**Part One**

* * *

Kano stood on the stone bridge, looking out across the island. He was shirtless and had a dark green jacket, and several black tattoos covered his arms. His left eye was covered by a metal plate and a red cybernetic eye, and there was a bandolier across his chest with a red cybernetic heart protruding from his chest. His hair was grey and he had a receding hairline and a bit of stubble.

Kano was a cold-blooded mercenary, a fact he often admitted himself. He didn't care what he did as long as he got paid. For Kano, it was all about the money. He had recently been planning to supply weapons to Shao Kahn, tyrannical ruler of Outworld, as his armies were not completely caught up with modern technology. The armies of Outworld still wielded swords, spears, and bows.

Kano was interrupted in his thoughts by the sound of small, soft footsteps behind him. He smiled evilly. It didn't take long for Sonya Blade to figure out he was here, after all. He already knew she was after him.

"No need to sneak." he said in an Australian accent, turning around, "'cause I knew ya' were-" he stopped upon seeing who was there. "What in the name of..."

Walking towards him was definitely NOT Sonya as he had suspected. Instead there was a small brown creature seemingly made out of cloth about eight inches high. He had a zipper on his torso and his eyes were shiny and black, like a doll's eyes. He had one of the biggest smiles Kano had ever seen on his face.

Kano kneeled down as the thing approached so he was more at eye level with it. "What are you supposed to be?"

In response, the thing just waved.

"Yeah, hello to you too. Ya' got a name?"

The thing nodded.

"Want to tell me it?"

It shook it's head.

"Why not?

The thing opened it's mouth, it's tongue lolling out, and pointed down it's throat. Then it made a thumbs down gesture.

"Oh I see." said Kano. "Ya' can't talk."

The thing nodded and gave a double thumbs up to Kano. The Black Dragon mercenary chuckled at the creature's attitude. He was now genuinely interested in the creature.

"Here." said Kano, taking out one of his knives and giving it to the creature. "Write with this."

The creature gave a nod of thanks and took the knife, wobbling a bit under the weight. Kano chuckled as he watched the creature almost fall over. Then it began to carve letters into the stone. It was quite hard, due to the hardness of the stone and the weight of the knife. But soon the thing finished and pointed to the newly written name.

"'Sackboy', eh?" said Kano, reading aloud.

Sackboy, as that was indeed his name, nodded.

"Quite a fitting name." said Kano, laughing. Sackboy made as to laugh as well, but no sound came from his cloth throat.

"So why ya' here?" asked Kano.

Sackboy made a sad face and shook his head.

"Ya' lost?"

Sackboy nodded.

"You know how ya' got here? Boat?"

Sackboy shook his head.

"Plane?"

Another head shake.

"Portal?"

Sackboy just shrugged.

"Tell ya' what?" said Kano, "Why don't ya' stick with me, kiddo? I'll look after ya'. It was getting boring on this island anyway."

Sackboy grew the most gigantic smile and hugged Kano's leg.

"Alright, alright, don't get grabby." said Kano, laughing a bit. When he pried Sackboy off of his leg, he held out his pinkie. "I'm Kano, by the way."

Sackboy grabbed his pinkie in his tiny grip and shook it.

"There you are, Kano." said a woman's voice. Kano stood and turned to see a woman in a military vest and blonde hair walk over to him.

"Sonya." he said, growling. "What do ya' want?"

"I'm here to take you in." she replied.

"Like I'm gonna let that happen!"

"S.F. are alerted that you are here. They're on their way."

"Oh, I've got a knack for survival. You, on the other hand, are gonna die here, ya' bi- YOW!" Kano yelled, feeling a sharp pain in his foot. He yanked his foot away and looked down to see Sackboy, holding the knife from earlier and wearing an angry expression. "What was that for?!"

Sackboy made a lip-zipping gesture then pointed up at Kano.

"Ah." said Kano. "Language. I see. Sorry, mate."

Sonya, who had watched the whole ordeal, spoke up. "Kano... what the heck is that?"

"This guy?" asked Kano, picking up Sackboy and setting him on his shoulder. "This here is Sackboy. He doesn't know why he's here and is lost. Cute li'l fella, ain't he?"

Sackboy waved excitedly at Sonya, a smile once again on his face.

Sonya, waving back hesitantly, said, "Um... what IS he?"

"How'm I supposed to know?" replied Kano, shrugging. Sonya almost laughed upon seeing Sackboy copy his movements.

"Tell you what," said Sonya, "I'll let you go for now. It seems someone actually likes you for once. Just be watching out for me." With that, she turned and walked away.

Kano just stood there for a moment, blinking after her. Then he turned to the creature on his shoulder and said, "Have I told you that I really like you?" Sackboy shook his head no. "Then let me say it. I really like you."

* * *

Here you guys go! Tell me what you think so far!

Please rate, comment, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2

Bit of a longer chapter this time around.

* * *

**Cute Li'l Fella**

**Part Two**

* * *

"You have a challenger- Kano." said Shang Tsung, the sorcerer working for Shao Kahn. He had the appearance of a decrepit old man. His skin was pale with long, balding white hair, a beard and mustache, with dangling thin fingers and long fingernails. He wore robes with shades of blue and yellow and had a katana holstered at his side at all times. Kano was beside him, watching as Shang Tsung shot down the helicopter coming to evacuate Sonya and her comrade, Jax. Normally, he would have smiled at their misfortune. But since his meeting with Sackboy, he had changed. He himself did not notice these changes, but Shang Tsung often talked with Shao Kahn about it.

Sackboy brought him out of his process of thinking by pulling on his ear. Kano looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

Sackboy pointed at Shang Tsung. Kano looked at him to see that the sorcerer was speaking to him.

"Kano." said Shang Tsung. "I said, fight miss Blade."

Kano looked at Sonya and was about to step forward to fight her when he felt Sackboy pull on his ear again. He looked at the cloth creature and watched as he shook his head no. Sackboy made an impression of a devil by using his Pop-It, a device he used for making things, to give himself devil horns. Then he pretended that he was helping someone up, and switched his devil costume with an angel costume.

"Kano." Shang Tsung repeated. "Fight miss-"

"No." said Kano, stepping between Shang Tsung and Sonya.

"No?!" gasped Shang Tsung. "What do you mean no?!"

"Do ya' not know what "no" means?" asked Kano. "Repeat, I am not fighting her."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I said no."

Shang Tsung paused for a moment, then nodded. "Very well." He turned and left.

"Happy?" asked Kano, looking at the cloth companion on his shoulder.

Sackboy nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Good." said Kano. "Then I am too." He began to walk away.

"Kano." said Sonya, making Kano turn to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Keep Sackboy. He's a good influence." she said. "I like this new you."

Kano smiled. "Thanks."

"No, thank you."

* * *

Sackboy waved a sign in the air that said "Go Kano!" as he fought with Johnny Cage in the Mortal Kombat tournament. His short height made the sign almost unseeable to Kano, but a nice warrior named Liu Kang happily donated his head for Sackboy to use as a perch. He had red and black kung fu pants and a red headband and was shirtless. He had a head of shaggy black hair.

"So your Kano's friend?" asked Liu Kang.

Sackboy nodded down at the Shaolin monk.

"Sackboy, wasn't it?"

Another nod.

"He's changed since he met you. You should stick around with him more."

Sackboy made a thumbs up, as if to say "That's the plan!"

"Who's your friend?" asked Kung Lao, Liu Kang's friend, accompanied by Raiden, the Thunder God.

"This is Sackboy." said Liu Kang as Sackboy waved at them. "He's a friend of Kano."

"I don't remember seeing you when Shang Tsung greeted the kombatants." said Raiden. He had white robes and a blue vest and wore a straw hat. He had glowing blue eyes that radiated with electricity. "Are you a kombatant?"

Sackboy shook his head no.

"Then why are you here?"

Sackboy looked down sadly and shrugged.

"I see." said Raiden, picking up Sackboy. "You are lost, little one, and have seeked out Kano as a guardian. While you wish to return home, your friendship with him has made you have second thoughts. But I would suggest you stay with him. You are changing him, and it could change coming events for the better."

Sackboy looked up at the Thunder God and smiled, nodding.

"Good." said Raiden, smiling and placing the cloth creature back on Liu Kang's head. "Now keep watching. It seems Kano is about to win."

* * *

"Alright, alright, I get it, you're proud of me." said Kano, laughing as Sackboy hugged his leg and refused to let go. "No need to rub it in, kiddo."

"Hey, Kano." said a voice. Kano and his friend turned to see the Earthrealm warriors, including Raiden, Sonya, and Johnny Cage. Johnny was shirtless and wore sunglasses and had his name tattooed on his chest. He had a bare muscular build and wore karate pants. He had blonde hair.

"What do ya' want?" asked Kano as Sackboy crawled up onto his shoulder.

"Just wanted to say good job." said Johnny Cage, slapping Kano on the back and nearly knocking Sackboy off. "You actually managed to beat me."

"Like anyone else can't." said Kano, laughing.

"Maybe." said Johnny, shrugging and walking off.

"Kano," said Raiden, walking up to him with Sonya, "We must talk."

"Right now?" complained Kano. "I have a nap that needs taking. I'm exhausted."

"Kano, it's important."

Kano sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

"We want you to join the Earthrealm warriors against Shao Kahn to make sure he can't invade Earthrealm." said Sonya.

"What?" asked Kano. "Ya' crazy? I already work FOR Shao Kahn! He'll have my head if I-"

"Double agent." Sonya simply said. "Give us any info you may get your hands on and keep acting as if you work for him."

Kano thought about it for a moment. "Alright." he said, crossing his arms, with Sackboy copying him. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." said Raiden. "But Sonya and I will work to pardon you for all crimes you have committed in the past, as well as put you in permanent guardianship of Sackboy." He turned to said Sackboy. "If that is alright with you, of course."

Sackboy thought for a moment, then wrote on the back of his "Go Kano!" sign. When he showed it to Raiden, it said "what about my home, LittleBIGPlanet?"

"I will find a way to make it so you can travel to and from your home at will." replied the Thunder God.

"It's your call, kiddo." said Kano, looking to his companion.

Sackboy thought a bit more, then nodded.

"There's your answer." said Kano, turning back to Raiden and Sonya. "Looks like you have a double agent... excuse me, some double agentS on your side."

"I am glad with your decision." said Raiden. "Until we meet again, Kano and Sackboy." Raiden, Sonya, and the other Earthrealm warriors turned and left.

* * *

Please rate, comment, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3

This chapter is pretty much a compilation of all the times Kano appears in the 2011 Mortal Kombat remake, except that he's a good guy now and that scene at the end that I added.

* * *

**Cute Li'l Fella**

**Part Three**

* * *

"No weapons?!" raged Shang Tsung. "You promised us weapons, Kano!" Shang Tsung had, by this time, regained his youth. His skin was now a natural tint and he had long black hair. Gone was the robe, replaced with yellow and black clothes.

"I never promised ya' weapons." said Kano. "I simply said that I had weapons that you may find useful. I never said I'd give them to ya'."

"Why you disgraceful excuse for an Outworld servant! I ought to kill you here and now if Shao Kahn doesn't when he finds out that you-"

Kano tuned him out and turned to the companion on his shoulder. "Sheesh. Can ya' believe this guy?"

Sackboy shook his head no and made the "loser" gesture on his forehead.

"I can't agree more." said Kano, turning back to Shang Tsung.

"-and after all the money we were going to pay you for this!"

"Money?" asked Kano, stepping towards Shang Tsung. "You think I care about money?"

Shang Tsung blinked in surprise. "Well, you said yourself you would do anything for money..."

"That was a long time ago. I don't care about it unless it is needed. I have plenty of money already. Why would I need any more? Besides," he smiled at Sackboy, "I have my own little money press right here."

Sackboy nodded and used his Pop-It to create a one dollar bill.

"See?" said Kano, snatching the bill out of the air and pocketing it. Sackboy stuck his tongue out at Shang Tsung.

The sorcerer glared at the cloth creature. "And why do you hang around with this-this-this... CREATURE, anyway?"

"Oy! No insulting the little guy!" said Kano. "And to answer your question, I "hang around" with him because he was lost and needed help, and because he likes me! That good enough for ya'?" Kano began to walk away, Sackboy still sticking his tongue out at Shang Tsung.

"Don't walk away from me, Kano!" cried Shang Tsung, sending a flaming skull at the back of his head. Sackboy quickly took out a small mirror and placed it in the path of the projectile, rebounding it back to hit the sorcerer square in the face. He fell over backwards into a pile of mud.

"Nice one, kiddo!" laughed Kano, holding up his hand for Sackboy to slap.

* * *

"Looks like he's in trouble." said Kano. "How's he looking, Sackboy?"

Sackboy was inspecting the burnt body of a police officer they had found in the road as the city burned around them from Shao Kahn's attack on Earthrealm. Sackboy looked up at his friend and shrugged.

"He still alive?" asked Kano.

Sackboy nodded, then made a "so-so" gesture with his hands.

"Ya' think we should help him?"

Sackboy nodded.

"Alright." said Kano, grabbing the man's arms and dragging him onto a sled with a mattress Sackboy made with the Pop-It. "Let's get 'im out of here."

* * *

Kabal opened his eyes to find that he was wearing a strange mask and strange clothes. He looked completely different, except for his long black hair. The mask he was wearing seemed to be a respirator of sorts, and when he looked down, he could see that his skin was burned.

"Finally awake, eh?" said a familiar voice, and Kabal looked up to see a familiar man.

"Kano." growled Kabal from behind his mask. What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing." replied Kano. "Except save you."

"Why would you do that?"

"First off, I don't leave a Black Dragon member behind,"

"Liar," Kabal mumbled under his breath.

"Second, he told me to." finished Kano, pointing to a strange creature made of cloth on his shoulder, who waved at Kabal.

"Who's this?" asked Kabal, waving back and holding out his hand, which the creature jumped onto.

"This is Sackboy, my li'l buddy." said Kano. "He got lost and ended up on Shang Tsung's island."

"Shang Tsung?" asked Kabal. "The wizard?"

"Sorcerer." corrected Kano.

"Same thing."

"Shut up."

Sackboy jumped up between them and made a "Stop!" gesture.

"Yes, right." said Kano as Sackboy climbed back onto his shoulder. "So what happened, Kabal?"

"Got burned alive by this strange humanoid tiger creature with four arms."

"Ouch." said Kano as Sackboy cringed. "Well, if ya' want to get back at 'im, join the Earthrealm warriors. People are gonna be saved because of them."

"I'll think about it." said Kabal, getting off of the table. "But thanks, Kano."

"Any time." said Kano as Sackboy waved goodbye.

* * *

"There ya' go." said Kano, using his eye laser to free the last of the POW's. "You're all free ta' go."

"Thank you." said the prisoner as he left the bell tower with all the others.

"We did a good job, I think." said Kano as Sackboy nodded. "Let's see where Raiden is."

* * *

Kano and Sackboy looked down sadly at Liu Kang's lifeless form, Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Sonya beside them. Sackboy was standing on his head, similar to how he allowed him to during Kano's fight with Johnny.

"Hey, kiddo." said Kano, kneeling down beside him as Raiden and Johnny left, leaving only them and Sonya. "Don't have such a sad face. We won against the bad guys, didn't we?"

Sackboy just looked up at him sadly, then back down at Liu Kang.

"Sackboy." said Sonya.

Sackboy looked up at her and what a gesture that could roughly be translated as "What?"

"Look at it this way," said Sonya. "He wouldn't want you to be sad like this. He would want you to be happy that Shao Kahn had been defeated. And besides, you've still got Kano."

"I'm more handsome, in my opinion." said Kano, making Sackboy smile a bit. Then he frowned again as he looked back down at Liu Kang.

"Aw, c'mere, kiddo." said Kano, hugging Sackboy in a fatherly embrace. Sackboy smiled and hugged his friend right back.

"Stay safe, you two." said Sonya as she walked off.

* * *

A bit of a sad ending, but it picks up the hapiness next chapter! As a reminder, this chapter is pretty much a compilation of all the times Kano appears in the 2011 Mortal Kombat remake, except that he's a good guy now and that scene at the end that I added. The next chapter will be Kano and Sackboy's new life together after Shao Kahn has been defeated. Raiden comes in, too, 'cause he's awesome.

Please rate, comment, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	5. Chapter 4

**Cute Li'l Fella**

**Part Four**

* * *

"I gotta hand it to ya' kiddo, that's one mighty fine piece a' work ya' got there." said Kano, looking at the house Sackboy had made for them. The sides were made out of gigantic blocks of wood, and the roof was a yellow, spongy sort of substance. There were two doors, one person sized one for Kano and any guests they had, and a smaller one for Sackboy.

Sackboy nodded in thanks down to him as he added some finishing touches to the roof. When the chimney was all done, he jumped down to the ground and jumped up, grabbing Kano's hand and dragging him towards their new house.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming kiddo." laughed Kano as they reached the front entrance. Sackboy let go of his hand and entered the house using the smaller door. Kano did the same with the person-sized door.

Kano entered the house into what seemed to be the living room. A carpet of what seemed to be grass lay on the floor and there was a couch made of blue felt, next to which two chairs of red felt were. There was also a smaller chair for Sackboy. A TV sat on the wall opposite the couch and chairs and on the adjacent wall was a fireplace.

In the next room was a dining room with a large rectangular table made of blue wood surrounded by dark wood chairs. At the head of the table was a chair made of red felt for Kano next to an elevator with a smaller table for Sackboy. There were two doorways from the dining room. One led to the kitchen, and the other to a main hall that connected to the entrance to the house.

The kitchen had a ceramic tile floor and the counters were made of concrete topped by blue glass. There were cupboards made of orange wood above the counters and there was an oven, a refrigerator, a stove, a microwave, a blender, and other kitchen appliances around. There was also a tall wheeled device for in case Sackboy wanted to cook using the oversized kitchen.

There were two doors off the main hall (besides the one to the entrance) and a staircase at the very end. One led to an armory made of engraved metal for Kano and his weapons. The other door led to an elevator leading underground to a large, white space where Sackboy could experiment with his creations and such.

The stairway led upstairs to two rooms; a bathroom and a bedroom. The bathroom had a ceramic mosaic floor and walls of stone. A mirror stood above a white wood counter into which a sink made of ceramic was placed. Inside the counter itself was a cupboard. There were two toilets, a person sized one and one for Sackboy, and there was a single bathtub with a built-in shower, and there was a smaller version of it on the floor next to it for Sackboy.

The bedroom had a red stripy fabric floor and walls made of green felt. There was a closet of orange wood and a dresser made of blue wood. There was a large bed made of dark wood and brown stripy fabric for Kano, and a tiny hammock hung above it for Sackboy.

"Wow." said Kano as he finished his tour of the house. "Ya' made this all by yourself?"

Sackboy nodded proudly.

"Great work, kiddo." said Kano, picking up Sackboy and setting him on his usual place on his shoulder. "Ya' really have a knack for making things."

Sackboy hugged his head in thanks.

"No need to rub it in." laughed Kano. "Now, let's get settled in."

* * *

"Raiden." said Kano in surprise. "I wasn't expecting ya'."

"Nobody expects me when I visit them." said Raiden, looking around at the interior of the house. "So Sackboy made all this?"

"Yep." replied Kano with a nod. "All by himself, too."

"He has a knack for creation."

"That's exactly what I said!"

The two were interrupted when Sackboy came in wearing a chef's costume, complete with a large chef's hat. He smiled and waved upon seeing Raiden.

"Hello, little one." said Raiden, smiling at the cloth creature. "It is good to see you."

Sackboy gave a thumbs up as if to say "You too" before walking to the kitchen.

"Please, sit." said Kano, gesturing to one of the chairs around the dining table. Raiden sat down as his host sat in his own chair. "Now, we both know that the God of Thunder does not simply make friendly visits. You want to tell me something important."

"You are very perceptive, Kano." said Raiden.

"So I've been told. So, what's the visit for?"

"What was promised to you when you joined the Earthrealm warriors."

"Ah, right. A pardon for all my past crimes, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, indeed. That deed has been done. You are forgiven."

"Wonderful. And Sackboy? Ya' found a way for him to get home, too?"

"That's the main reason for my visit. The thing is, I cannot find the planet where he lives."

"What?" asked Kano, leaning forward angrily. "You said you'd find a way for him to get home! So find it!"

"I have tried, Kano." replied Raiden. "And I will keep trying. But so far I am not able to find the world known as LittleBIGPlanet."

Kano scoffed. "I thought ya' were a god."

"Kano, I WILL keep trying. But it will take time. Besides," he smiled, "It seems he has already found home."

Kano calmed a bit at this. Raiden was right. Sackboy seemed very happy with him. While he did miss his home planet almost every day, his homesickness was overshadowed by his happiness when he was around Kano.

"I see." said Kano. "But he still misses his planet. So promise you will keep looking."

"I do." said Raiden. "And I promise that, once I have, I will find a way to help him travel from there to here at will so that you may still see him."

"Good." said Kano. "Do that."

The two were interrupted when Sackboy came out of the kitchen.

"How are they doing, kiddo?" asked Kano.

In response, Sackboy took out a sugar cookie and ate it. Then he gestured to the kitchen, and Kano leaned to see a full batch of the cookies on a pan.

"Great, bring 'em in!" said Kano.

Sackboy saluted and headed for the kitchen to retrieve the cookies.

"Stay for some cookies, Raiden?" asked Kano. "He does them very good."

"I guess so." said Raiden, smiling. "Then I must go."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"All good up there, kiddo?" asked Kano from the bed. He had gone to bed fully clothed.

Sackboy gave him a thumbs up from up in his hammock. He was wearing an adorable set of tiny white pajamas with yellow stripes.

"Great." said Kano, switching off the light. "'Night, kiddo."

* * *

Such a cute chapter! Tell me what you guys think! The next chapter will probably be the last one, but if you guys want I can make this story be ongoing! You know, just add a new chapter if you guys want an adventure with Sackboy and Kano!

Please rate, favorite, and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	6. Chapter 5

If you are a parent reading to a youngster, or are a youngster who shouldn't be roaming the fanfiction website, skip this chapter! This is a chapter in which Kano and Sackboy fight!

For those of you nerdy enough to care, Kano's moveset will be mostly based off of what he uses in the 2011 Mortal Kombat remake, with a few moves from other Mortal Kombat games. Also, if this was in Mortal Kombat X, Kano would be using either his cybernetic or cutthroat variations. Sackboy will be fighting like he does in Playstation Allstars Battle Royale, and his finishing moves will be his tier two and tier three specials.

Also, I've decided to make this ongoing! That's right, this is NOT the last chapter! I'm thinking about having Kano and Sackboy go against the Negativatron from LittleBIGPlanet 2. Good idea or no?

That all being said, let's see how our favorite duo are doing!

* * *

**Cute Li'l Fella**

**Part Five**

* * *

Kano was watching as Sackboy worked in his underground space. "How long is this gonna take?" asked Kano.

Sackboy looked down at him from his perch and shrugged before turning back to the project at hand.

"Well, come get me when it's done." said Kano, standing up and heading back up to the house. "I'm gonna train for a bit."

Sackboy nodded and gave a thumbs up as Kano left.

* * *

Kano kept laying into the training dummy Sackboy had made a few weeks ago. He started to pick up the pace, pummeling the dummy with rapid punches and kicks and the occasional knife slash or laser eye shot, but those he used less often so as to not break the dummy. His caution would become unneeded, however, as a powerful punch pierced through the dummy and ripping it to pieces.

"Wow." Kano said in surprise, looking down at his fists. "I probably need to hold off on the training for a bit."

* * *

"Whoah." Kano simply said as he looked at Sackboy's finished creation.

It was a gigantic fighting ring almost as big as the underground space, just like the one back on Shang Tsung's island when they first met, but bigger. It came complete with a gong and seats for spectators. It also had a VIP box for any important people, such as hosts for fighting tournaments.

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Kano. "Great job, kiddo!"

Sackboy hugged his leg in thanks, then jumped into the ring. He beckoned for Kano to follow.

"What?" Kano said in surprise. "You... want to fight me?"

Sackboy nodded as he placed a respawn portal down with his Pop-It so they would respawn if they lost their life for some reason.

"I never knew ya' knew how to fight!" Kano said as he climbed into the ring and stood opposite of Sackboy. "Do ya'?"

Sackboy nodded.

"Well let's get started then." said Kano, getting into a combat pose.

"This should be interesting." said a voice, and Kano and Sackboy turned to see Raiden appear in the VIP box. "Mind if I invite some people?"

"Go ahead." replied Kano.

Raiden raised his hands into the air, and several portals of electricity appeared around the arena in the seats. Several people came out, including Sonya, Johnny Cage, a ninja wearing blue, another ninja wearing yellow, a man with a red blindfold and a katana, a man in a tattered sweater and fedora and claws on his hands, and several others that Sackboy and/or Kano didn't know.

"Kano versus Sackboy!" announced Raiden. "Three matches! Finishers allowed! Fighters, get ready! Round one..."

Kano and Sackboy stared across at each other from opposite sides of the ring, waiting for the fight to start. Sackboy grew until he was about the size of a small child, but neither Kano or the spectators took any notice.

"Fight!" cried Raiden, and the battle commenced.

Kano made the first move, throwing two knives at Sackboy. He jumped over them and landed right in front of Kano, slapping him twice before donning metal gloves and grabbing Kano, throwing him over his head and smashing him headfirst into the ground. Kano jumped up and tucked into a cannonball and propelled himself at Sackboy, knocking the cloth creature back. Kano zapped him midair with his eye laser then grabbed him midair, slashed Sackboy twice with a knife, then threw him over his shoulder.

Sackboy hopped up and used a bounce pad to bounce Kano into the air, then used the grabinator, a hook attached to a rope he fires from a cannon-like device, to pull himself to Kano, karate chopping him midair. He used the Pop-It to create an electric panel beneath Kano, making him get shocked upon hitting the ground, and pulled himself to him again with the grabinator, knocking him down once more with a slap.

"Sackboy wins!" announced Raiden as Sackboy made two peace signs to the spectators. Then he turned back to Kano as he got off the floor. "Round two... Fight!"

Sackboy donned the cakeinator, a helmet-like device that shot cakes, and shot three cakes at Kano. He slashed the first out of the air with a knife, but the next two hit him in the chest. Then Sackboy launched a larger cake which exploded upon contact with Kano. Kano hopped up and propelled himself at Sackboy in a Kanoball, as that was the name of the move in which he tucked into a ball. It hit Sackboy dead on, and Kano followed up by zapping Sackboy twice with his eye laser.

Sackboy ran at Kano, preparing to grapple him. Kano caught him as he reached him, slashed him twice with a knife, then headbutted him away. He followed up by giving a series of rapid-fire knife slashes, finishing off with another eye laser blast.

"Kano wins!" announced Raiden, and Kano twirled his knife on his finger, chuckling to himself. Then he got back into a combat pose as Sackboy recovered. "Final round... Fight!"

Sackboy ran at Kano, preparing a slap attack. Kano curled into a Kanoball and propelled himself at his opponent in retaliation. The two attacks met in midair. Time itself seemed to slow down as the two attacks clashed. People wondered which fighter would get through. The attacks fought against each other, until...

Kano flew a bit from Sackboy's slap attack, and Sackboy donned a jetpack and flew at him midair. He grabbed Kano midair and karate chopped him in the neck before throwing him to the ground in the path of a newly created electric panel. He blasted himself down at Kano and slammed him into the ground, causing damage both from the force of the landing and the electric panel on the ground. He followed up by shooting an explosive cake at Kano before grabbing him and throwing him over his head and smashing him headfirst into the ground. Kano got up dizzily, stumbling around a bit.

"Finish him!" cried Raiden. Sackboy walked up to Kano, then brought out his Pop-It and selected a special option. Everyone leaned in closer.

Kano suddenly turned into a bubble, floating around the ring. Sackboy simply walked up to the bubble and popped it.

"Sackboy wins... Fatality!" announced Raiden as everyone cheered, except for the yellow ninja. Sackboy waved to them, then walked over to the respawn portal, shrinking to his normal height as he did, and soon Kano stumbled out.

"Wow." said Kano, shaking his head to clear it. "Quite a fighter you are, Kiddo. You actually beat me."

Sackboy, in response, simply jumped up and hugged Kano.

"Alright, no need to rub it in." laughed Kano as he hugged him back.

* * *

"Nice fight there." said Sonya. Everyone else had left, leaving her, Kano, Sackboy, and Raiden.

"Thanks." said Kano, nodding.

"I was talking to Sackboy." laughed Sonya, and Sackboy gave a thumbs up.

"Hey, I fought good too!" said Kano. He looked to his cloth companion. "Right?"

Sackboy gave another thumbs up.

"See?" said Kano, turning back to Sonya.

"I GUESS you did okay." laughed Sonya.

"Kano." said Raiden, "I have news."

"Spill it, man." said Kano.

"Sackboy's homeworld..."

Sackboy and Kano leaned forward.

"You're already there."

Kano blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You see, I consulted with the Elder Gods about this LittleBIGPlanet." explained Raiden. "Apparently it is the nexus of creation, where all of imagination culminates into a single point. However, it is not a true planet, but a state of mind."

"What do ya' mean?"

"LittleBIGPlanet resides within all of us. Whenever our imagination soars, we go there. Sackboy here came into our world because the imagination of the world became so great that it actually pushed through into the real world. You see, the reason Sackboy is here... is because we were all just a little creative."

Kano looked at his cloth companion to see what he thought. Sackboy was blinking in surprise, then a huge smile grew on his face. He jumped off Kano's shoulder and hugged Raiden, then Sonya, then Kano again, before hopping back onto his shoulder.

"Wow." said Kano. "That's... wow."

"Indeed." said Raiden. "Now I must go. Take care." With that, Raiden disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

"I need to go too." said Sonya, holding out her hand. "You two have fun together."

"Thanks." said Kano as he shook Sonya's hand.

Sackboy simply jumped up and made a peace sign to nobody in particular.

* * *

Please rate, favorite, follow and review! Next chapter soon! Cheers!


	7. End

I am sorry to say that I have decided to not make this ongoing. I have too much work to do on other stories. So I am here to say that Kano and Sackboy will continue their adventures in my other stories,which used to include Kahn Fighting Kommunity, but I deleted it due to a lack of interest. So thank you for reading this. Cheers!


End file.
